Unexpected
by Deth00-0000
Summary: Just a story I wrote about Jan and Ran, its done mostly to try to get me back into writing again.


Unexpected

The day had started off pretty well in Ran's opinion Gou and Ken had just returned from their journeys and Jan had returned as well with a student who was excited to come to Japan to train, who then precede to ask everyone he came across to help train with Jan laughing at his eagerness to train.

"Jan where did you find the kid?" Master Sha-Fu asked watching as the child had taken to training with Gou and Ken.

"I found him out in Hong Kong, his gyuon-gyuon." Jan said smiling proudly at his student as he got the better of both Gou and Ken.

"Jan what'd you teach this kid?" Gou asked as he and Ken pulled themselves off the ground before Retsu started helping the kid with his technique.

"Ummm nothing really just the basic why?" Jan asked as he tilted his head to the side looking at Gou, who proceeded to look at Jan funny.

"Man." Gou said as he held his hand to his head.

"They're right Jan that kid is amazing." Ran said as she came to stand next Jan who gave her a smile that made her heart beat a little faster.

"Waki-waki." Making Ran turn her head away quickly.

"Jan he learns really fast." Retsu's voice had rang out from across the room as he watched the kid practice his technique.

"Yep which is why I brought him so Cat and the you guys could help train him." Jan said as he shouted as his student got better and better with his techniques.

"So Jan did you find any cute girls while you out traveling?" Ken asked as he draped his arm around Jan's shoulder.  
"Eh?" Jan responded as he looked at Ken who signed.

"He means have you found a girl who makes you feel happy." Gou said as sat down watching his younger brother train the kid.

"You mean like how Ran makes me feel all waki-waki?" Jan asked as he tilted his head while looking at Gou who only could look at Jan.

"Eh?" Everyone in the room expect for Jan and his student turned and looked at Jan.

"What do you mean waki-waki?" Ran asked as she looked straight at Jan who only tilted his head at everyone's reaction before feeling a tug on his shirts sleeve.

"Master Jan I wanna train with you some more." The boy said as he looked pleading at Jan who only smiled and nodded before speaking.

"Alright let's go train!" Jan said as he and the boy ran outside of the to go train some more.

"What he did mean waki-waki?" Ran asked again looking at the door that both Jan and his student used to leave several seconds ago.

"Yeah what was he talking about?"

"Don't know."

"Mmmh." Retsu said as Natsume walked into the room looking at Gou and Ken before shouting.

"GOU KEN YOU'RE BACK!" The young girl shouted as jumped to hug the two.

"Does that mean Jan back too?" Natsume asked before realizing everyone was silent.

"Whats wrong?" Natsume asked.

"Jan said Ran makes him feel waki-waki." Retsu said looking at Ran who was lost in her own thoughts.

"He confessed?" Natsume asked as she tilted her head to the side looking at Ran.

"Eh? He confessed to Ran?" Retsu asked looking at his young student.

"He said Ran makes him waki-waki right? Well that sounds like a confession to me." The young girl said as she looked at her master.

"_Eh? He likes me?_" Ran thought as her mind ran through a lot of different things while she looked at the younger who then proceeded to gush about Jan confessing to Ran.

"Well that was unexpected." Master Sha-Fu said as he enjoyed a laugh at how only Jan could do something like that.

"So Ran what will you do?" Master Sha-Fu asked only for him to nod after a few seconds and smiling along with Miki laughed at both her daughters actions and Ran who was still too lost in her own thoughts.

"Retsu don't you have a class to go teach?" Miki asked looking at Retsu who looked surprised before realizing his class starts soon.

"Your right come on Natsume." Retsu said as he led the girl out of the room and towards the gym.

"Gou, Ken why don't you two take over Ran's class for today."

"Eh? Why do we have to do?" Ken asked before Gou pushed him aside spoke.

"Alright we'll do it." Gou said pushing a protesting Ken out of the room.

"Should we just leave her like this?" Miki asked as she looked at Ran who hadn't moved since Jan's confession.

"Oh oh she'll be fine." Master Sha-Fu said as he took a sip of his tea smiling to himself.

"Ah Jan you're back and with a student too no less."

"Ah Gorilla!" Jan said waving at his old master.

"I see you have a sharp student." The ape spoke as he watched Jan's student practiced.

"Yep." Jan said proud of what his student had learned in such a small time.

"By the way do you know what's wrong with Ran?" Gorrie asked Jan who tilted his head to the side before answering.

"Eh? Ran's ujanujan?" Jan asked shocked.

"You don't know?" Gorrie thought carefully before hearing Ran call out to Jan.

"Jan we need to tal….. oh Master Gorrie were you talking to Jan about anything important?" Ran asked as the ape simple shaked his head.

"No I was just about to leave." He replied as he begin to walk away.

"Ran you wanted to talk?" Jan said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yep about what you said earlier about me making you feel wakiwaki did you mean?" Ran asked as Jan simply smiled at and nodded.

"Yep you make me feel wakiwaki." Jan proclaimed once again as he smiled at her as Ran took a deep breath before speaking.

"You make me feel wakiwaki too Jan." Ran said as she smiled at Jan before taking a few steps forward and pressing her lips to Jan's.

"Eh? RAN KISSING JAN?" Ken's shocked voice rang out as he and the other three Gekirangers stared at shock at both Ran and Jan before Natsume's voice rang out as well.

"Ran and Jan are dating now?" The young girl gushed even more as she bounced up down not hearing Jan's reply.

"Girlfriend? What's that?" Jan asked Ran before having his student stop and look at his master.

"Master Jan you have a girlfriend?" The small boy asked as he looked at his confused master before Ran answered.

"I'll tell you later tonight." Ran said as she leaned in again to kiss him.


End file.
